Shattered
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: Cato is a cop. When he gets called for a strange 911 call he meets clove. A girl he used to know in high school. Please R&R better than summary I swear. Rated M for swearing,and violence and domestic violence (which is horrible and illegal) and like drinking maybe so kissing.
1. Chapter 1

So this story is about Cato and Clove. (Fake gasp), shock? No definitely not but sorry love them! So Cato is a cop and gets a 911 call. So cant tell you what but its really important. Like major. Anyway rated M for violence and swearing. You guys who have read my work know I don't write 50 shades or lemons. Also 2 of my stories had uploads tonight. Among the shadows and mics,Lights, and white lies. But anyway don't own hunger games. Also everyone lives in Minnesota Enjoy:) R&R~ catoloverxclovelover

Cato POV

"Hi Annie" annie is the 911 operater for the station here in Minnesota.

"Hi Cato coffee?"

"Sure thanks" I say and sit next to her.

"Annie pick up line 5!" Someone yells.

Annie presses the button on the side of the head set. "911 whats your emergency?"

There is a speaker so I can hear everything Annie is saying and what is going on.

"Hello?" Annie asks again kinda worriedly.

There is someone crying in the background. "Hello?" Annie repeats.

"I need someone to come to my house" Its just a boy he sounds young too.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom and dad are fighting. I didn't see anything but I think she is hu-" The young boy stops talking when a blood curdling scream comes in the background.

"Hello? Hello?" Annie asks.

"You need to come soon. Please."

"What's your address?" Annie asks.

"I-I don't know. I-I live near the playground but thats all I know. I went there with my sister"

"How old are you?"

"7"

Annie looks at me shocked. A 7 year old called 911 because his parents are fighting. Wait there is other children in that house? He said he had a sister.

The other end suddenly hangs up. Oh god. The ling Annie was on yet again rings.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Yes, hello. My name is Effie Trinket well Im not exactly sure but I think my neighbors boyfriend is beating her."

"Whats the adress?" Annie asks.

"127 Victor Street"

"Near the playground?"

"Yes it is. Jasper calm down"

Its that boy again I can hear him in the background.

"You need to hurry she is a lot smaller than her boyfriend and I don't think it just started now I think this has been happening for awhile-" She stops talking and even Annie and I can hear the smash and scream in the background an these people are in a different house.

"Okay we will send some officers and ambulance." Annie finishes.

I get up quickly and run to get Peeta and Finnick and Marvel.

Clove POV

Another blow another scream and I hit the wall then on the floor again.

"Get up!" Gale yells at me and a sob goes through my body.

"I said get up!" He yells again at me this time kicking my ribs.

"Please stop" I beg but I know he wont even if my 2 year old daughter is in the room screaming her head off. Why cant he just kill me already?

A knock on the door stops Gale from kicking me again. Why does he do this?

Gale storms to the door and I drag myself into the corner against the wall and I cant even cry I feel so numb but I can feel every kick, punch, hit, anything physical he gave to me all the violence.

Cato POV

I knock on the door with the guys behind me.

A Brunette about the same height I am maybe a little shorter answers the door.

"Yes?" He asks us.

"Can we come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked to"

The man goes to shut the door but I stick my foot between the door and the tiny space of the doorway left.

Clove POV

I hear footsteps. Its definitely a male. He's gonna hit me again.

Cato POV

Oh my god. This house is a reck the neighbor was right something was going in here. The walls look like they were punched into, glass on the floor, smashed furniture pieces everywhere. Was he trying to kill her? Wait where is the woman that was being talked about.

I find one room where a little blonde two year old girl is screaming and crying there is a brunette little boy about the age of 4.

They aren't hurt but where is there mom?

I walk into a abandoned room the window smashed blood on the floor smudged all around. Then there is a medium height but small compared to me brunette girl in the corner with her hands over her rib cage and cuts, bruises, burns and only god knows what else.

She notices me but doesn't even move. I sit on my knees next to her.

"Are you going to hit me?" She asks. I don't think there has ever been a case this bad that I have seen.

"No I'm here to help you. Im officer Chambers but if you like you can call me Cato"

"Im Clove. We went to high school together." She starts to wince when she speaks then I can see the blood seeping through her shirt.

"Can I see? If Im going to help I'm going to need to see"

Clove the tiny petite girl who was 2 years younger than me in high school but was so smart she skipped 2 grades and ended up graduating in my senior class with me was now a never spoke not more than a 3 minute conversation in all the years we have known each other and now I feel bad. She is a reck well not her she is so abused its something that would be in a horror film. Just because she was with that ass hole down stairs. He beat her hard her shirt was slightly teared where her ribs are and blood was seeping through her shirt so much that is was already soaked.

I tell through my walkie talkie that

We need to get her in an ambulance and arrest the man downstairs.

"He did this to you?"

Clove just nods with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Im really sorry. Did your kids see?"

"Yes most of it. Jasper ran off to get help and Slade hid after about an hour of it."

"How long did this go on?"

"3 hours" Clove now has tears dripping down her blood stained cheeks.

I can hear the ambulance I need to get her downstairs quickly she is losing so much blood. I noticed the back of her head is bleeding too.

Clove POV

I try to walk but I cant. Cato ends up carrying me. Im afraid though that he will drop me to hurt me. But he isn't like Gale. I know he isn't.

Im placed in the ambulance and then everything goes black. My mind sets to different things. One thing is when Gale started to abuse me. When he found out he wasn't the father of any of my children a year and a half ago.

So thats the end of chapter one I hope you liked it hard to write because I almost fell asleep while writing it. Im sorry I'm tired but anyway. What? Gale beats Clove he isn't that father of her kids? Yeah I know obvious plot line its Cato. Well you guessed wrong Cato and Clove didn't know each other. Im lying? What? No? Maybe? Maybe I am but you wont know till chapter 2 which is confession time. So stay in tuned. :) R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Author note- so chapter 2 I really hope you guys like chapter 1 :) shout out too The Unruly Ballerina thanks so much for saying its your favorite out of my stories really thank you. So I hope you guys like chapter 2. Also im changing it a little Clove is only going to have 2 kids her sons Slade and Jasper not a daughter. Too skip confusion Clove is being interviewed or whatever it is called by the police she is in the hospital and her kids are with their aunt Emma aka enobaria. Also Jasper well I changed his age to 4 and Slade's to 2. Gale was arrested but they didn't charge him for anything yet so don't own The hunger Games but wait one thing who is the father of Clove's sons? You'll find out soon enough. I know I'm being mean to give you guys a cliff hanger but enjoy R&R~Catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

I got stitches and blood transplants and so much pain medication. Now the police are talking to me. Not the best time I'm so tired and soar and covered in bandages.

"Clove has done this before?" A blonde cop with blue familiar eyes asks me.

"Yes" I say with no emotion.

"In front of your children?"

"Yes"

"Are the children aware of what their father is doing?"

"Gale isn't their father. He is just a boyfriend and only Jasper knew what was going on?"

"Is that why Gale fights with you?"

"Sometimes. He says I'm a slut."

"Your not. I know you your not" A blonde with spiky hair says he is the one who found me. Holy shit. I know him.

"Cato?" I ask him. I went to high school with him.

"Yeah. Thats my name." Cato turns to the other cops and mouths something but Im too tired to bother to find out.

The other guys leave an Cato pulls a seat next to me. He looks the same from high school how didn't I recognize him? Same spiky blonde hair, deep blue eyes, same talk height, fair skin with a pinkish tint in his cheeks, same bone structure more muscular though, he still is really good looking.

"Why did they go?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I have to ask you other things but I think it might be awkward with Peeta, and Marvel and Finnick in the room"

"Oh" is really all I can say.

"Did Gale ever... Rape you?" Cato asks me.

I don't know really how to answer it. Tell the truth I know that but if I do Gale might come after me.

I take in a deep breath.

"Im sorry its a required question for domestic abuse" Cato says apologetically.

"Once when I was younger" I tell him.

"So does he know the father?" Cato asks me I can tell he doesn't want to.

"No I refused to tell him and thats why he hits me"

"Do you know?"

"Yes" I say and finally look at him.

"Look I'm sorry I know this is a horrible thing"

"How would you know?"

"My father used to beat me an my brother and my mom till the neighbors started to call 911 all the time." Cato tells me and I can tell e isnt lying to me.

Tears stream down my cheeks. "I didnt want to be that girl whose boyfriend beats her but I guess things never turn out how you want, right?"

"Yeah but it doesnt make it fair or okay that he does that to you"

"I know Cato. I wish my kids knew their father" I say I really do. A 4 year old and a 2 year old who don't know their father.

"Why don't you tell him?" Cato asks me curiously.

"He would get mad I didn't tell him. Ever" I say.

"He shouldn't be too mad. Your kids are cute I talked to the older boy earlier, Jasper. He is funny he asked if I had a gun" Cato says with a smile. Well thats Jasper.

"Oh, Do you think we could go out for coffee sometime? Not as a date. I really need a friend" I ask him Im not sure of the answer. But there is no way I am dating anyone right now.

"Sure Id love too."

3 weeks later

Clove POV

Gale's trial is tomorrow. I am out with Cato right now we have become to be friends.

Slade is holding my hand and Jasper is on Cato's shoulders. Cato is really good with kids like really good Jasper and Slade love him. He is like the father figure that Gale never was too them.

"You guys go play" I say to my sons while sitting down on a bench and Cato sits next to me.

"They're very happy kids" Cato says.

"And crazy sometimes. Do you have kids?"

"No why would you think that?" Cato asks me.

"Im sorry I just assumed your so good with them." I say.

"Its alright. I like kids though their funny especially yours. So how are they blonde?"

Cato had to ask I know he wants to know who the dad. But I cant tell him.

"There're dad" I say.

"Your not going to tell me are you?"

"Maybe later Cato. Do you want to come over for dinner?" I suggest to him.

"Sure. Since when are you so nice?"

"Im not. In reality Im a real bitch" I tell him with a smile.

At dinner still Clove POV

Dinner is over and I just put Slade and Jasper to bed.

I sit down on the couch Cato is still here. He is now nice company to have around. In high school he was such an arrogant Ass hole.

Flash back

I walk through the halls with Katniss Everdeen one of my best friends holding all my books at once.

Crash! I put my hand over my for head mow that I whacked my head against something.

"Watch it! God Anderson watch where your going!" Cato yells at me.

The damn cocky ass hole senior. Mr popular captain of the football team man do I want to kill that boy.

"Shut it Chambers!" I yell as I get up.

"Well your just a pocket full of sunshine" He says with a evilish smile that suddenly reminds me of the joker.

"Thats a song. Seriously how are you in high school let alone 12th grade"

"Harsh Anderson someones bitchy"

Katniss and I walk off while he has the dumbest smile still slapped on his face. Cato thinks he is all that. I cant stand him!

"Come on Everdeen,Anderson it was a joke" He yells he is so lying I can hear it in his tone.

I turn around for a split second and flip him the finger with a smile while Katniss laughs at them.

End of flashback

"Cato do you want to know who the father is?" I suddenly ask. Stupid extremely stupid we are frenemies.

"Sure"

I look at him. Serious as I can be.

"You"

Huh? What I lied to you sorry I suck at making characterization I'm not good of a writer. Sorry. Anyway yeah cliff hanger! R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

So part 3 i think I might discontinue some of my stuff well let me know. If u guys like my stuff i wont discontinue it well anyway R&R.

Cato POV

"You" Clove tells me.

Wait, what just happened. Did Clove just tell me I was the father of her two sons! What!?

"H-How?" I ask her nervously I cant believe it.

"At graduation. There was a party at Marvel's and the punch was spiked and well you and I were talking and we -you know. Then we met again a few years later an thats how Slade came along" She tells me almost ashamed.

I get up off her couch furious I had not one but two sons I didn't even know about!

"How could you keep that from me!" I yell at her.

"As if I had a choice! You didn't know me I didn't know you! We hated each other! I was 16! You were 18! You wouldn't have wanted a child! I didn't want a child but i had to deal with it! You were with Glimmer!" She yells at me standing up clenching her fists.

"I would have helped!"

"No you wouldn't have!" She yells

"You don't know that if I knew I would have!"

"It doesn't matter now. No point for you to scream at me! I was going to tell you but you didn't remember. What was I supposed to say 'oh yeah we hooked up at Marvel Drake's Party and now I'm pregnant with your kid'!"

"How old are the boys?" I ask her.

"Jasper is 4 and Slade is 2." She says refusing to look at me.

"I missed so much. Both of their first birthdays , pre school, their first steps, first words. How could you not think I would care!"

"Because! You were a conceited, arrogant, ingnorant, cocky, self centered , bastard in high school!"

"You werent Miss. Perfect! You were a know it all, BITCH! You were a teen mom!" I didnt even realize what I just said.

Clove POV

" get out!" I say pointing to the door.

Cato opens his mouth to say something but I interupt him.

"Get OUT NOW!" I yell pointing at the door. Cato glances behind me.

I turn around and there stands my sons.

Slade is next to Jasper in his red 'Cars' pajamas sucking his thumb , blond hair messy. Then Jasper is shocked he understands what just happened. His blue eyes like Cato's feel like there burning a hole in my face. Jasper's dark brown hair slightly covers his right eye. What did we do?

"Is Cato my daddy?" Jasper asks me.

I nod and the room stays silent.

Sorry its short Im blocked anyway you get the point so R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so part 4. Hope u like it :) don't own the hunger games~ Catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

Its been hours since Cato found out he was the dad. We haven't talked. He just left and I had to explain to my kids why he got mad.

I don't really know what to do. Im so tired though and I fall asleep on the couch. I have been way too stressed lately.

"Clove wake up" someone says. A familiar voice. A boy. But wait, oh no.

My eyes shoot open. I immediately get up and get as far away from him as I can.

"Well you know getting arrested really sucks." Gale says angrily.

I stay silent and try to step away as he steps closer to me.

"What no 'Hello' thats rude. We still have some very unfinished business, Clove"

"No Gale we really don't " I say but he steps closer as i step back and I'm up against the wall.

"Of course we do. You never learn do you Clove" Gale tells me then hits me.

"Why don't you fight back!" He yells at me and punches me.

The yelling and punching continues till I cant even stand. I screamed louder than ever before.

Now that I'm on the floor he kicks me. Sending kick after kick to my stomach and ribs.

Another kick to my ribs and I start to cry. I somehow reach the phone but only get to press the 911 numbers and the green call button.

I scream again as Gale throws me against the wall. I hear a crack. I fall back to ground and cry and scream while Gale continues to hit,punch, and kick me hard.

It feels like hours. This time I think Gale is going to kill me.

Then the red and blue flashing lights appear through the curtains and the sirens loud.

My blood is everywhere. On my clothes, Gale, the wall, the floor. Im covered in it. I just lay in the dark silently crying in pain.

Gale doesn't leave. I blackout. "Clove?" A voice asks me.

My eyes open to see Cato in front of me. I blink a few times and then the pain hits me again.

"Its okay your gonna go to the hospital." He says.

"Cato I cant move" I manage to get out. The crack earlier was it my spine?

"I know I might have to carry you." Cato says and I realize he is holding my hand.

"Where is Gale?" I ask him.

"We don't know. He ran off after you blacked out"

A few hours later

"Cato its okay you can leave" someone tells him. How long has he been here?

"No Im going to stay." He says and I eventually open my eyes.

"Cato?" I ask him and he look over at me who ever he was talking to is gone.

"Yeah? " Cato says coming over and sitting on my bed.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I have to stay here?"

"Well you almost bled to death, you have 7 bruised ribs, head to toe covered in bruises and cuts and your left wrist sprained" He tells me and I stay silent.

"You don't need to stay" I tell him.

"No I'm going to. Gale still isn't found."

I cant find anything to say. Gale could come back and finish me off. Most likely he will.

"Where is Jasper and Slade?" I ask him urgently.

"With your mother. Does Gale know where she lives?" Cato asks me.

"No but, but my mom lives in California" I tell him.

"I know your sister flew out with them. We don't want to risk anything. If we find Gale today or tomorrow Gale's trial is going to be the next day." Cato tells me.

"Will he go to jail?" I ask Cato a bit tiredly.

"Well its a 50 50 chance that he might not. He hit Jasper and Slade. We think he is planning to tell the judge you did it." Cato answers looking down at the floor.

That woke me up. "Are they okay?" I ask urgently and quickly.

"Yes a few bruises and cuts but nothing compared to what you have"

"Does Gale know?"

"Know what Clove"

"You- being the dad" I ask him.

"Its unlikely. The birth certificates files were locked so there is no way he'd know" Cato says looking at the floor.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Overnight then you can leave. But you cant be alone " Cato tells me looking back up at me.

"Then where am I going to stay? Gale knows where I live and where all my friends live and my sister is in California" I say. Wait he wants me to stay with him?!

"You could stay at my house. You can stay in the guest room." Cato offers.

"Well I don't really have a choice so fine. When is Jasper and Slade coming back?"

"The day before Gale's trial. They have to be there"

So thats part 4 sorry for not uploading on my other stories. Among the shadows and wedding bells and primroses , and mics,lights,and white lies have new chapters comeing.


	5. Chapter 5

An: OMG I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! My ipod was broken and I had no computer acsess and I couldn't upload. I am so sorry! Well here it is. It might be short because i am busy but 5 reviews for the next chapter. Don't own anything and ENJOY AND REVIEW~Catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

I lay down in the bed in Cato's guest room. He makes me rest a lot. My robs have finally healed. My bruises now a sickly yellow color, my cuts mostly healed. The door creaks open.

"Hey,How do you feel?" Cato asks me stepping in the room.

"Better" I say looking at My hands that are resting in my been a month since my last incident with Gale. No luck of the police finding him.

"All right, do you need anything?" Cato asks me.

"No" I state but he doesn't leave. Cato sits down on the bed next to me.

"Do you need something?" I ask him.

"Could we talk about Jasper and Slade"

Oh, I knew he was going to bring this up sometime. M- Our kids.

I give him a slight nod refusing to look into his beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ugh, Cato. I just couldnt. You didnt even know me and I-I just couldnt be like 'Hey, do you remember me? We had sex at Marvel's party when we were drunk. Even though your dating the BITCH of the school and we HATE each other. Oh um what am I forgetting Im pregnant and its yours'. Seriously what did you expect me to do." I say.

"I would have helped out. I wouldn't have been like fuck off Im not like that" Cato tells me but he sounds like he is trying to reassure himself not me.

"I didn't want either of them, Okay! I didnt. I considered adoption a lot. And labor- the worst thing that ever happened to me. Twenty hours with Jasper and Twenty-Two with Slade. Its painful the fucking living HELL and trust me I wanted to kill you"

"If you didn't want them why did you keep them" He asks me a bit aggressively.

"When I held them for the first time... I couldn't go through with it. As they both got older they began to look more and more like you... It hurt knowing that I would never tell you. Then I met Gale maybe a year before I had Slade. He was sweet,charming and everything I wanted. Till- till I met you again at Thresh's party. You came up to me asked me how I was. I was going to tell you everything then and there but we ended up drinking and we hooked up again. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant again and Gale was furious. Gale threatened to kill me and the baby if I didn't tell him who the father was I told him it was some random stranger I met at Thresh's party and never caught his name. Just a month after Slade was born he started to beat me. You seriously have no idea how many times I tried to tell you but you never let me" I explain now looking up at him.

"I wont let Gale hurt you I promise" Cato says.

A smile comes to my lips. "When the boys get back maybe we could try to work out the family thing" I say.

Suddenly Cato's lips slam into mine aggressively. I let out a little squeal at first but quickly kiss him back.

We break apart and I get up. "Im going to get some water" I tell him and give him a quick peck on the lips. Maybe Cato and I will work out...

I walk into the kitchen then before I can register whats happening I feel a cold , solid, metal, object at the back of my well back between my shoulder blades. Then the faint cock of the gun.

"Hi, Clove. Looks like I found where your hiding. And oh interesting that Cato's the dad? Guess I found out after all" Gale whispers in my ear.

Then the click of the trigger getting pulled back and a thud. Now just black space.

Im sorry that was kinda short but anyway working on another chapt remember 5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! AND THIS ISNT OVER AND YEAH Clove JUST GOT SHOT! Im so SORRY Clove! It hurts Clove is my favorite ...


	6. AN

Sorry for not updating. I lost all inspiration for this stories and most of my others. Please please please feel free to share ideas on what should happen next. I think I will be putting some stories up for adoption. If you want to adopt any just ask the ones that are NOT up for adoption are ANY one-shots, my syot, and beautiful darkness. I'm sorry about not updating but if you guys give me some ideas maybe I will. Please check out my new clato story beautiful darkness it would mean a lot :)

~Prettylittlefuhrmanizer


End file.
